


don't be concerned, it's just the power of a breaking heart

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, отец валит его на пол и пинает в живот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be concerned, it's just the power of a breaking heart

Отец с первого раза бьет его сильно, злобно выплевывая слова сквозь зубы. Айзек не отвечает ничего, только скулит в сгиб локтя – ему запрещено разговаривать.

– Ты не смеешь перечить мне, щенок!

Слова уже не жалят более ударов, наоборот, позволяют отвлечься от огня, обжигающего огня от каждого прикосновения ремня к коже.

Спина, несколько минут назад нетронутая, бледная, потому что Айзек слишком быстро сгорает на солнце, теперь покрыта кровоподтеками и порезами.

– Поговорим завтра.

Голос отца разливается по комнате тихими волнами, Айзек кивает уже не сдерживая слез и подтягивается на кровати – залезает на нее с ногами, как и был в обуви и уличной одежде.

– Не вздумай испачкать белье.

Когда отец уходит, Айзек стонет тихо, зная, что завтра не сможет доехать до школы и придется садиться на автобус.

***

Могилу матери Айзек всегда отличает от других, с самого первого дня. Там нет ни цветов, ни каких-то памятных вещей. Обычная надгробная плита с двумя датами и именем, которое никогда не вычеркнуть из памяти.

Когда отец находит оставленный на траве цветок, Айзек получает пощечину.

Он поднимает руку вверх, чувствуя приятную прохладу от собственных пальцев.

– Я ведь предупреждал, Айзек?

– Но, отец…

Вторая пощечина приходится уже по левой щеке.

Айзек всегда подставляет ее, даже не подозревая об этом.

– Тебе запрещено приближаться к ее могиле.

Третью пощечину Айзек получает, потому что смотрит под ноги и ничего не отвечает.

– Ты заслужил значительно больше.

Холод наполняет тело вместо крови.

***

В школе никто не спрашивает, где Айзек был все выходные.

У него нет друзей. Нет друзей значит нет вопросов. Даже учителя не задают вопросы о том, почему Айзек так плохо выглядит – под глазами залегли тени и некоторые из кончиков пальцев плотно заклеены пластырем.

– Айзек Лейхи? К доске.

Учителю плевать, что Айзек просто не в состоянии удержать крошечный кусочек мела в слабых пальцах.

***

Однажды, отец валит его на пол и пинает в живот.

Удара вполне достаточно для отключки.

Для синяка.

Для того чтобы отец не трогал его несколько дней, как бы сильно по его мнению не напортачил Айзек.

***

Пока Айзек в ящике, отец разрешает ему кричать, орать, звать на помощь, разрешает бить плотные стенки изнутри и царапать их ногтями. Разрешает плакать, захлебываться от беспомощности, боли и страха.

– Тебя все равно никто не услышит.

Он говорит это каждый раз, прежде чем закрыть крышку «гроба».

Спустя несколько лет Айзек понимает, что никакие «пожалуйста» не помогут, и если он разозлил отца в пятницу, то все выходные может провести в подвале.

В одиночестве.

Истязая самого себя.

***

– Не забудь убрать за собой.

Айзек трет уже не такие белые, как в самом начале, стенки и с ужасом осознает – с каждый разом он оставляет внутри ящика все больше крови.

***

Он записывается в команду по лакроссу. 

– Горжусь тобой, сын.

Отец пьет утренний кофе.

Впервые за долгое время Айзек чувствует спокойствие.

***

– Что значит «еще не выходил на поле»?

Айзек винит себя в произошедшем.

Шишка на затылке, синяк на скуле, и несколько порезов на ногах – все это его вина.

***

– Ты ужасный сын, постоянно расстраиваешь меня, никак не научишься делать все лучше остальных.

Отец бьет его по еще не сошедшим синякам на спине.

Айзек мочится кровью.

Потом долго смотрит на лезвие в своей руке.

В кармане лежит еще одно. На случай, если первое выпадет из рук.

Так его и находит отец.

Он отбирает первое лезвие, режет себе пальцы, но ничего не говорит. Не бьет. Только смотрит долго, губы упрямо сжаты.

Айзек тоже молчит.

***

– Я ненавижу тебя.

Айзек снова скулит и вспоминает, сколько раз уже закусывал губу до крови; сколько раз не мог подняться с пола несколько часов подряд; сколько раз ненавидел себя самого.

***

– Когда-нибудь, я сбегу, мам, как и ты.

Ночной воздух давит на грудь так, словно Айзек снова в ящике.

Он оставляет возле могилы цветок.


End file.
